


Come Sail Away (With Me)

by Gabrielsplatypus



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Multi, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielsplatypus/pseuds/Gabrielsplatypus
Summary: X-men Pirate AuWarren is a pirate, an alpha, under Captain Erik Lehnsherr. He comes across a young omega named Kurt who goes into heat, which Warren gladly helps him out with. He is then horrified to find out that Kurt is none other than the nephew of his captain and the son of his former first mate Azazel.





	1. Chapter I

Warren was a pirate and a good one at that. You'd think someone with a set of large, white wings coming out of their back would hate being confined to a boat, and on the days when it stormed and he had to stay below decks he did, but nothing quite compared to the freedom of flying far above the open ocean. Warren far preferred the life of a pirate (or technically, privateer since they had a lovely commission from Queen Frost of Genosha that got them out of legal trouble, but they really were pirates) to his life as the Duke of Worthington's son, with all the pomp and restrictions and formality. Until his father had gotten sick of trying to hide his wings and told Warren that it was in his best interest to not be there in the morning. So Warren went and was taken in by Charles Xavier, Duke of Westchester, and his (secret) mate, Captain Erik Lehnsherr of the S.S. Mutant. As a pirate, no one really cared what he did or who he slept with, just so long it didn't compromise the ship or the rest of the crew, and he was free to use his mutation as much as he wanted and he was surrounded by fellow mutants. Life was smooth sailin' - at least until one day in mid-June. 

The Mutant had docked at a harbor town in Symkaria, and the crew had all gathered above deck to hear the captain speak before they would be dismissed to go about the town. 

"Listen, here," Erik spoke in his usual no-nonsense voice. "We will be docked in Hammer Bay for a week. You have until noon Friday to be back aboard the ship, and if you aren't, we will leave you here. I have business to attend to, you know the rules: try not to add to the population, try not to subtract from the population, please attempt to stay out of the newspaper, hospital, and jail. If any of you do happen to end up in jail, I will only bail each of you out once, and only once." He looked pointedly at Scott, Bobby, and John, who all pointedly rolled their eyes. "Some of you have items to get while we're docked, get them. That is all." 

They all dispersed after he finished speaking and Warren was about to take off when Alex Summers stopped him. 

"The Captain wants a word with you." Warren followed Alex up to the quarter deck where the Captain was standing. 

"Angel, I have a task for you." It wasn't uncommon for Erik to give them small tasks or errands to run when they were docked somewhere. "You usually go up to the North side of town, yes?" Warren nodded and The Captain handed a small slip of paper and a few coins. "Do you think you can obtain these for me?" 

"Is this witchy stuff for your daughter again?" 

"Can you get it or not?"  
"Sure thing, boss." 

It didn't take long before Warren was landing in front of the Morlock Tavern and Caliban was sliding over a pint to him. 

"Always good to see a familiar face, Master Worthington." Caliban was kind of weird if you asked him, but he didn't ask a lot of questions, which was nice if you ever stumbled in covered in blood. 

"Long time no see. Hey, do you happen to know where I can get any of this?" Warren handed the piece of paper over to the beta, who hummed thoughtfully. 

"If you go up the hill aways you'll come to a shop owned by a woman named Margali Szardos. She should have what you are looking for," Caliban told him. Warren did as he was told, and soon came upon a small cottage that looked like it was owned by a witch. He hoped it wasn't, but definitely possible knowing the kind of people Erik's daughter Wanda was associated with. 

Warren opened a door, which twinkled with a chime as he did, to a room that practically the definition of eclectic. There were all sorts of things, weird plants and bottles, and whatnot, scattered across shelves and cabinets; further reinforcing his idea that this Margali lady was some kind of witch or something. Warren noticed there was a boy about his age with dark blue skin reading under the window in the corner. He smelled sweetly like omega and hadn't noticed Warren come in. The omega jumped when Warren cleared his throat though and stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Who are you? When did you get here?" he asked fearfully. 

"Calm down, my name's Warren, just got here," he told him, folding his wings close to his back to seem less intimidating. "I'm looking for a woman named Margali Szardos. I have a list." Warren held up the piece of paper Erik had given him. The omega seemed to relax at his words and offered him a shy smile. 

"Margali's my mother. I'm Kurt," Kurt told him before taking the list from Warren and walking towards an adjoining room, tail swinging behind him. Warren noticed he had a cute ass too. "You came to the right place. And at the right time too, it looks like it might start storming soon." 

"Oh yeah?" Warren replied, barely registering the words as he was stilled enthralled by the omega's ass and the way his tail swung to and fro. "Is your mom not here?"

"No. Mother is away right now, she should be back in a few days though. So don't get any ideas," Kurt told him, looking at Warren back over his shoulder. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Warren said with a smirk. Kurt pulled a few things off one of the shelves before turning back and handing them to Warren. 

"Sure. And any young, unmated alpha such as yourself wouldn't be thrilled to be alone with a young, unmated omega such as myself," he said sarcastically. 

"Well, if you're willing-" 

"What no!" Kurt exclaimed quickly. "See this is why mother never wanted me alone with an alpha, like you!" 

"An alpha like me?"

"Ja, some young pirate that just wants to, to-"

"To fuck?" Warren finished for him. Kurt nodded and the omega blushed purple as Warren stepped closer to him, and tilted his chin up. "I'm down, if you want." Kurt shook his head, not looking at Warren. "You don't have to worry about me, ok? I'm a pirate sure, but I'm a nice pirate. Nicer than most at least. But I'm not like that, I won't try and take you to bed unless you consent to it first. I swear." Kurt seemed reassured by his words and gladly took the money Warren handed him. Neither of them had noticed the rain that started to pour down until then. 

"You can stay here until the storm goes. I wouldn't want your wings to get all wet." He added the latter part quickly after seeing the grin he got from Warren. "And if you want to eat dinner here with me you can. I don't really like eating alone, if it can be helped." 

"It would be my pleasure," Warren replied, taking the omega's hand and pressing a kiss to it. Kurt blushed even more purple, though Warren was still able to catch a glimpse of the other's smile as he followed Kurt into the kitchen.  
A pot of hearty stew had been left to simmer, which Warren gratefully accepted, along with fresh baked bread. It was all glorious compared to the stale and salted rations he'd mostly been eating, along with the occasional seafood or lime. He and Kurt sat in front of the fire and talked long after they'd finished their supper, listening to each other's stories and the rain that continued to relentlessly patter on outside. After telling Kurt about the time they'd nearly left Scott at a port in Latveria, the younger boy rose to get more water from the kitchen, Warren also stood, catching scent of something as he did so. He pulled the omega closer, pressing his nose into the other boy's jet black hair, just to be sure. 

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked though he didn't push him off like Warren thought he might. 

"Holy shit, you've gone into Heat."


	2. Chapter II

"What? No, I'm not!" Kurt protested weekly. Warren could smell the panic rising off of him, and the sweet smell of his heat growing stronger. He continued holding Kurt close to him as he sat down on the nearby couch, pulling the omega onto his lap. "It wasn't supposed to happen for another two weeks," Kurt murmured to him.

"Hey, it's alright," Warren reassured him, stroking his back gently. "I'll stay here with you." The omega stilled in his arms. "Would you want that?"

"If you stay here with me, neither of us will be able to control ourselves."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't just leave you here by yourself while you're in Heat."

"You could always go get the Mrs. Baker from down the street. She could watch after me until my mother and sister return," Kurt told him.

"I could," Warren agreed. "But do you want me to do that? It's not every Heat you have a young pirate alpha willing to take care of you."

"Take care of? You mean have sex with," Kurt replied dryly.

"I can also cook." This earned him a small smile from the omega.

"I do want you to stay, it's just I've never been with an alpha, or anyone, before," Kurt told him softly. Warren grinned down at the omega that was pressed to his chest.

"You want me to be gentle with you then?" Warren whispered into his ear. Kurt blushed and nodded.

"And I don't want to just go straight to sex."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Can you kiss me?" Kurt asked him sitting up in his lap, to look Warren in the eyes.

"Happy to." Warren pulled him forward to place a soft, close-mouthed kiss onto Kurt's lips, before pulling back then kissing him again more fervently. Both were content to stay like that for a while, just kissing by the fire with only each other. Warren had had his fair share of omegas and betas alike, but those had all been quick, mostly (drunken) one night stands; all about the release and never about the actual expirience, the getting there. Nothing to wax poetic over, but here, kissing Kurt and with Kurt eagerly kissing back Warren could now understand the many poems and sonnets about love and romance and stolen kisses in a garden. Ever since he'd been a young boy he'd never had an interest in being mated, especially with the arranged, rushed, loveless bonding his parents had. But now he wondered if he could ever have something better, like what Erik and Charles had- the kind of mating that was solely from love, and once they were together nothing could keep them away from each other. 

Warren moved to start kissing down Kurt's neck, leaving quick little bites here and there, not enough to actually Mark him, but just enough to excite. Kurt let out a soft, happy sigh and started to make a sound a lot like purring. Warren remembered the nights he would sometimes see Erik just standing on the deck of the ship, looking out over the sea and the stars, longing for his mate. He wondered if that might be him someday, would he long for Kurt once he left? Warren was brought out of his musings by something hard rubbing down on his thigh. He opened his eyes to see Kurt looking back at him, eyes wide and cheeks a dark purple. Warren brought his arm that was wrapped tightly around Kurt's backside closer so that he rubbed against Warren again, though harder this time. Kurt threw his head back with a gasp.

"You want help with that?" Warren whispered to him, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Warren, bitte," was all Kurt could gasp out as he unabashedly continued to rub the bulge in his pants against Warren.

"You like that, hmm?" Warren said as he snaked the hand that had been cupping his cheek to play with the omega's tender breast. His other hand went down to cup Kurt's hardening erection, feeling past it where he was already starting to get wet with slick. "You want me to fuck you yet?"

"I need your cock inside me, Engel," Kurt groaned.

"Oh, I know," Warren teased, loving the look Kurt gave him. "But do you want me to take you here on the couch or-"

"My room, I can teleport us there," Kurt told him, before grabbing Warren's shoulder. In a literal poof of smoke, they were gone, and before Warren could really process what had happened, he was landing on a bed in a dimly lit room with Kurt still in his arms.

"You can teleport? Nice," was all Warren said before he flipped them over so he was kneeling over Kurt who was laying on the bed under him. Kurt hummed happily as Warren pulled up the tunic he wore, exposing his two small breasts, before pulling his own shirt over his head. Warren continued to kiss Kurt hungrily, as he played with the omega's nipples, making him gasp softly into their kiss. He ran his hands down the smooth planes of Kurt's chest before stopping at his pants and slowly pulling them and his underwear down. The omega's erection stood up between his legs, purple and already leaking. Warren gave it a few quick strokes, then moving lower to circle his clit and wet hole. 

"Warren," Kurt moaned, music to the alpha's ears. 

"Shh, it's alright," Warren murmured to him before taking the other boy's dick in his mouth and sucking it down. The noise Kurt made was positively indecent, his hips bucking up in the air. Warren continued to suck, using one hand to stroke and fondle his ballsack while the other was pinning the omega's hips to the bed. He loved the sounds Kurt kept making, high pitched gasps and breathy moans at every little ministration, so very needy and desperate for friction. For release- which soon came, Warren continuing to suck every last drop of come as Kurt arched and shuddered with orgasm beneath him before laying still, breathing heavy. Warren pressed a kiss to his navel, before sitting up and shucking off his own pants. Rubbing his own hard self, he moved to place a long kiss to Kurt's soft lips. The omega looked at him with hazy eyes. 

"That was nice," he said. Warren grinned down at him, his words sending a shiver down his spine and arousing him all the same.

"Oh, I'm by no means finished with you yet."


	3. Chapter III

Kurt was incredible, Warren thought as he went down on the young omega again. He placed a string of wet kisses from his neck down to his clit, rubbing on the little nub before going further down where he was wet with slick. Warren ran his tongue around the wet entrance before gently pushing in, fucking the omega open with his tongue. Before long he switched to his fingers, slowly pushing one finger in and out, then two, then three, scissoring his fingers to stretch and fill the omega. Warren paused for a moment, looking down at his own erection, before carefully putting a fourth in and easing it back out again. Kurt meanwhile was a needy, wanton mess, thrusting down onto Warren's fingers. He sounded desperate as he had not long earlier, moving between touching himself, then running his fingers through Warren's hair, down his shoulders and his back, through the soft feathers of his wings. Warren used his thumb to massage the omega's swollen clit while the other fingers continued to work him open. 

"Don't stop," Kurt was practically begging now. "Please, ah! Warren, don't stop." The alpha knew omegas in heat were particularly, unbearably horny but he didn't know it'd be like this. 

"Spread your legs for me, love," Warren coaxed, which Kurt happily did. "Are you ready?" Kurt could only nod. Warren slowly lined himself up, pushing just the tip in, before pushing all the way in. Kurt stilled. 

"You good?" Warren asked him, running a hand up and down his side in an attempt to soothe the omega. Kurt slowly thrust down on Warren's cock, causing them both to moan. 

"I'm good, keep going," Kurt told him. Warren did as he was asked. He pulled out slowly, pushing quickly back in, setting a nice rhythm. Kurt was tight and gasped and begged with everything Warren did to him. He changed his angle, immediately hit Kurt's sweet spot. Warren continued to pound into him like that until Kurt arched up again and was spilling his seed all over their chests. Warren only slowed for a moment, before continuing with thrusting into the omega's tight heat. Until he felt the knot at the base of his cock begin to swell and had to pull out quickly or risk impregnating him. With a few quick strokes, Warren was coming as well, adding to the mess that covered both of them. He slumped down next to Kurt and kissed him again. 

"Is it always like this?" Kurt asked him as Warren wrapped his white wings around the two of them. 

"No. It's not always this good," Warren told his lover, making Kurt blush. 

***

It went on like this for the next couple days: Warren and Kurt having sex (or making love as Kurt called it) when they first woke up in the morning, having breakfast and going about the morning until they'd get too close and end up having sex again, lunch, Warren would help Kurt with his chores for as long as they both could stand, then sex or some oral pleasuring, dinner, and then a couple more rounds before they went to bed. 

It was idyllic, Warren thought one afternoon, the most genuinely sated and content he'd been in a while. The pair had gone to a stream behind Kurt's mother's house because Kurt insisted on properly bathing before he went into the worst of his Heat and would be practically bedridden until he came out of it. Kurt shot a look at Warren as he took off his clothes and stepped into the cool water. 

"You always blush when you undress in front of me, did you know that?" Warren teased his lover, undressing and stepping into the water. 

"That's because you always stare at me when I do," Kurt shot back. Warren wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind, pressing a few kisses to the other's neck. 

"Well, why wouldn't I when I have a beautiful omega undressing in front of me before I get to take him to bed?" Warren purred into Kurt's ear, biting the shell lightly. Kurt shivered in his arms. Warren's hand slipped lower, tracing from Kurt's chest down his stomach before coming to rest on his prick. 

"You said you'd let me bathe in peace," Kurt murmured, leaning into Warren's hand, his tail coming to wrap around Warren's waist. Warren placed another bite at the junction of Kurt's neck and collarbone, causing the omega to thrust forward with a small jerk in his arms.

"Hmm, I did, didn't I?" Warren mused, taking a step back. Kurt whimpered at the sudden loss of body heat and friction on his prick and ass. "But you might change your mind, you never know."

"If I do you will be the first to know. Now stop watching, you're making it hard to concentrate." 

"Good." Kurt splashed him. He took the soap he'd placed on the bank, lathering it up in his hands, before running it through his hair and then on his body. Kurt snuck a quick glance over at Warren, to see that he was doing the same, lifting his wings up so that they wouldn't get too wet. Standing in the river, water clinging to his shoulders and muscled chest, Kurt could only admire how truly beautiful the alpha was. Angel truly was a fitting name for him, Kurt thought to himself, turning away before Warren caught him looking. He jumped with a start a few moments later though, as someone started fondling his tail. 

"Warren." 

"Oh, do you want me to stop?" The blond teased him, his other arm coming to wrap around the omega's waist again. Kurt leaned back into his lover's embrace, panting softly. He knew his tail could be sensitive, but it'd never been like this before. Then again, Kurt had never been with an alpha like this before. Some dark part of him wanted Warren to claim him, to knot and mark him during his heat so that Kurt would be his mate and he'd have to go with him. But then he shoved the thought away, remembering his own pirate father, what had happened to him, and the misery that life had brought his birth mother and Uncle Charles. That his father and his pirate life was part of the reason that Kurt had to be sent to live with Margali, where no one would ever find him, instead of in a palace like his half-sisters had. A soft nip to the spade of Kurt's tail brought him out of his thoughts, to see that fondling his tail had not been enough for Warren. 

"Oh you like that, do you," the alpha purred, before taking it back into his mouth and starting to suck. Kurt could only moan as Warren turned him around so they were chest to chest, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. 

"Don't stop."

"I have no intention of doing that, Liebe" Warren replied in that sultry voice he knew got Kurt turned on. The alpha slipped a hand down to grab their cocks, starting to pump with the same rhythm he was using with his other hand on the base of Kurt's tail, all the while still sucking on the spade. It didn't take Kurt too long to come, with all the different sensations to his body, the current of the river quickly washing away the evidence. Warren wasn't done though, lifting Kurt up after he'd caught his breath and slipping two fingers inside the omega's wet heat and scissoring them to make sure that Kurt was still prepped from earlier, before lining himself up and gently pushing the omega down onto him. Kurt couldn't complain, wrapping his now free tail around Waren's waist and his arm's around his neck for more leverage as the alpha began thrusting into him, and he thrust down onto Warren, seeking to please his lover as his lover had pleased him. When Warren came inside him, neither could find the strength to care; after all, Warren hadn't knotted him and they were in a river, so nothing would come of it, right?

 

***

On the fifth day, Warren awoke to a strange thud. Thinking it to be the cat, and therefore paying it no heed, Warren was content to simply lay there staring at the beautiful sight before him. Kurt laying there asleep in the soft morning light, and sure, he was the one called Angel, but there was something so pure and angelic about Kurt laying next to him. His love soon awoke, smiling when he set his eyes, clear and focused now that the Heat had gone in the night, on Warren. 

"Mornin' babe," Warren whispered softly, leaning down to kiss Kurt. The omega leaned up to kiss him back before his eyes landed on something behind Warren and he suddenly scooted away from the alpha, pulling the sheets up to his chest and saying something in a language Warren didn't know. The winged mutant remembered the sound that had awoken him and turned to see what Kurt was staring in shock at. He hoped Kurt's mother hadn't returned home early, only to find her son in bed with a stranger. Fortunately, it was definitely NOT Margali, though unfortunately... 

"Captain Lehnsherr!" Warren gasped, for it was, in fact, Erik, standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed, looking very unamused at what he'd found. "Uhh, this is Kurt," Warren told him, not knowing what to do about the awkward situation he was currently in.

"I know who he is," Erik said. 

"You do? You two know each other?" He asked, looking back at Kurt. 

"He is my uncle," Kurt told him. 

"Oh no," Warren said.

"Oh yes," Erik replied.


	4. Chapter IV

"Well, fuck," Warren said, and really it was all he could think to say.

"Yes, evidently you two did. And while Kurt was in Heat, no less." The Captain's displeasure was written all over his face (as it usually was).

"Sir, I swear-" Warren started before Kurt surprisingly interrupted him.

"I asked him to. I'm almost eighteen now, I'm not a child. If I wish to sleep with him I can. Besides, he was good to me, and he didn't knot me or anything, so if you're worried about that-"

"I'm not," Erik interjected, before sighing deeply and dramatically. "And you're right, I suppose. You're allowed to take whoever you wish to bed with you."

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Warren asked hopefully.

"Not with me no. However, I make no promises for his mother Raven, or any of my own children. They tend to be protective of him. Now please make yourselves presentable and when you're ready come downstairs. We have ... other important things to discuss over breakfast." 

 

"Fuck," Warren said again, once Erik had left.

"I'm sure they won't give you too much trouble," Kurt tried to reason, though he knew it was probably futile.

"You knew I was a pirate, why didn't you tell me he's your uncle?" Warren asked his lover softly.

"Because I didn't know what kind of pirate you were," Kurt told him truthfully. "And yes you swore to be kind to me, but if you- your captain was an enemy of my uncle, and you found out who I was? There are reasons why I live here, in this small-ass town where the names Xavier and Shaw and Frost are like those of a fairytale, instead of with my sisters and mother and uncle in Westchester."

"I get it," Warren said, placing a soft kiss on his lover's lips. 

 

 

"Was there a boy up there with him?" Margali asked Erik when he came downstairs.

"Yes."

"Was it someone from the village?" Jimaine asked.

"No, in fact, it was one of my crew."

"I told you it smelled like Warren!" Peter exclaimed as Margali stopped ladling more porridge into his bowl. "Wait did you wake them up? Did Warren freak out when he saw you? I bet he freaked out. How did he even get here?"

"Warren was very surprised, to say the least," was all Erik told his son, taking away the treacle from the boy so he wouldn't use all of it. "I asked him to get a few things for your sister and I suppose they can be ascertained from Margali's shop-"

"So I have you to blame for this?" Margali interjected.

"Margali-"

"Ok, but can we talk about this Warren guy?" Jimaine asked, interrupting her mother and Erik's impending argument. "Cause if he's sleeping with my brother then I want to know all the dirt on him. "

"I don't think that's necessary-" Erik started as Peter started telling the younger girl and Margali about Warren.

"So his name's Warren, he's an alpha, nineteen, he's kind of an asshole but like, not all the time, so he's ok-"

"Like you?" Jimaine asked faux-innocently, as Margali said,

"You mean like Erik?" Their comments were met by two exclamations of "Hey!" from the Lehnsherr boys as Warren slowly descended the stairs with Kurt behind him. All eyes turned to the pair, with Margali and Erik looking almost disapproving, Jimaine and Peter smirking with Peter wiggling his eyebrow at his cousin.

"Mother, Jimaine, Pietro, it's good to see you," Kurt said meekly.

"Hmm," was all Margali replied before beginning to fuss over her son in Romani. Erik motioned for Warren to sit at the table by Peter, before fixing himself and Warren both a plate. Margali eventually let Kurt go, and did the same for her and her son.

"So, what was the "important things" that you said we had to discuss?" Kurt asked, interrupting the bit of silence the group had been eating in.

"And why did you have to bring Peter with you?" Warren didn't miss the glare he got from Peter, nor the look Erik and Margali exchanged with each other after Kurt's question.

"We are here to bring you back to Westchester with us," Erik said.

"But you can't-"

"It's not safe for you here anymore," Margali urged. "But you will be safe with your uncles." 

"I'm still a bastard though, I can't just show up as Lady Darkholme's son. Not without trouble-" Kurt protested. 

"Yes, but who outside our family knows that, besides Janos and Emma? No one, the same as it is with David. If people ask we will say you've been with your father all these years, and if they ask more questions Charles will smooth things over," Erik said, and they all knew he meant telepathically.

"Will it be permanent?" Kurt asked, his tone suggesting he knew the likely answer.

"No. For the foreseeable future, but not indefinitely." 

"When do you leave?"

"This afternoon. You have the morning to get your things, say your goodbyes, but I told my people to be back by noon. Peter and Warren can help you, it's not like they have anything better to do," Erik said dryly. 

"Hey!" Warren and Peter exclaimed in unison. 

The two ended up helping Kurt anyways. Or at least Warren helped, Peter was... well, Peter. 

"Was Dad super upset with you or anything?" Peter asked once Kurt had left the room. 

"No, I mean he seemed a little put off at first. But Kurt told him that he consented to it and all that, and he said I wasn't in trouble or anything - at least with him," Warren told him. He and Peter weren't super close or anything, but Peter was on the ship more than any of his siblings, was close to Warren's age, and hung out with Scott a lot, who Warren also hung out with, so they had that. 

"As long as you didn't hurt him or anything, I don't really care. If you two want to ya know," he made two fingers into a circle and motioned putting his pointer finger inside the circle, repeatedly. "Then that's fine. Just as long as you don't get him pregnant. We have enough "happy accidents" in this family." 

"I -" Warren started before he was cut off by Peter. 

"However, if you two keep going at it and something does come of it, tell me and I'll smooth things over with the Fam. Just don't do what Wanda did. That'll only make things worse," Peter told him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Warren hadn't been around at the time, but according to Jean, years ago Wanda had run off and eloped with this guy named Victor von Doom after finding out she was pregnant and thinking her fathers would not approve. There had been a huge row and it had been quite the scandal at the time, but now Wanda and Victor were happily married with children, and Wanda was a countess or marquess of some sort in Latveria. 

They finished packing Kurt's things and Erik sent them ahead with Warren and Peter, while he stayed behind with Kurt to say his goodbyes. Kurt was to be staying in the Scott and Alex Summer's (both also omegas) room, which was surprisingly closer to Warren's bunk then he would've thought the Captain would put him. Peter thought it too and did not hesitate to tell Warren that. 

"Watcha doin'?" Scott asked, surprised of course to find people in his room when there weren't supposed to be. 

"Guess what? You've got a new roommate!" Peter told him cheerily. 

"No I do not," Scott said looking, raising his eyebrows over his glasses at Warren. 

"Not me, jackass. Peter's cousin Kurt," Warren told him. Scott relaxed at this. 

"Kurt? The blue one? He's coming with us? Neat."

"Was I the only one who didn't know Erik had a nephew?" Warren exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. 

"Yeah did you not know that? Oh, no, you wouldn't cause you went with the Braddocks to Madripoor last time Kurt visited." 

"Yeah, well Warren didn't know so he-"

"Do not tell him, Pietro!" The name slipped before Warren could think not to call Peter by his real name. He saw a glint in the older man's eyes that was purely Erik.

"Tell me what?" Scott asked hesitantly, knowing Peter would likely retaliate as he often did at those who called him by his real name who weren't family. The only person who had ever successfully gotten away with calling Peter by his real name was Logan, who was, well, Logan, and even Peter know not to mess with him.

"It's not my fault you slept with my cousin!" Peter retorted, ducking to avoid getting hit by the shoe Warren threw at him. Scott's eyebrows went high above his glasses as the three boys turned to look at Remy who was standing in the doorway, looking very unamused with the shoe in his hand. 

"Hey babe," Peter said very nonchalantly. 

"Your father has requested us all on the deck," Gambit told them. "He's got an important announcement."

"Probably gonna say that if anyone tries anything with Kurt he'll throw them overboard," Scott said cheekily as they followed Remy above deck.

"You two are the worst."

 

The Captain was standing by the past with Kurt standing beside him. 

"I'm sure most of you have noticed that there is another omega on board. This is my nephew, he will be sailing with us to Westchester. I expect that you all will pay him the same respects as you do my daughters." Warren noticed how Erik specifically didn't say sons, just as several people shot distrustful looks towards Peter. Erik knew his son and knew it would be too much to ask of his crew for them to pay the same respect as they did Peter's sisters. Warren looked over to Kurt, who was staring back at him with a soft smile. Warren winked at him, causing Kurt to blush a little and look away.   
"That means none of you are to make any advances. None. Whatsoever. If I find out anything untoward has happened," Erik was definitely looking directly at Warren, he noticed, and several other people did too. Warren had a reputation, to say the least. "I will not hesitate to throw them overboard."

"Called it," Scott whispered from somewhere behind Warren. 

"Do I make myself clear?" The Captain continued. There was a bunch of nodding and muttering. 

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's set sail!" There was a lot of cheering then. Once they had set sail and were well into the open ocean, Erik called Warren, Scott, and Peter into his quarters. 

"Come in," the Captain was sitting at his desk, Janos and Alex already there. "The journey to Westchester will take a few weeks. During this time, Kurt will be staying in the Summers' cabin, as I'm sure you've already ascertained." The two Summers brothers got their own cabin instead of having to bunk with the others because they were the only omegas and Erik wasn't stupid. "While he is on board, it will be your responsibility to keep an eye on him. It's not that I don't trust the crew, but-"

"You don't cause Kurt's an omega who doesn't shoot lasers and a bunch of alphas stuck on a ship isn't a good mix?" Peter finished. 

"That's certainly one way of putting it," Alex said dryly. Janos rolled his eyes. He wasn't a man of many words.

"This does not mean you are to shuck your other duties," Erik continued, stopping when Warren raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Why me? I mean I'll do it of course, but why not Riptide or Alex or Peter?" Warren asked.

"Because," Alex said. "We're officers and Peter's family. If someone's gonna try or say something concerning, they're not gonna do it while we're around. Now you, you little shit, on the other hand..." He let Warren piece the rest together. 

"I don't believe anything will happen, but in the event it does you come straight to me, or Alex or Janos. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Crystal." 

 

Peter stayed in his father's room after the others had all gone. 

"Something on your mind, Pietro?" Erik asked his son softly, sitting down on the bed and motioning for Peter to do the same.

"Are you sure about Warren? I don't think he'll do anything to Kurt, well not anything he hasn't already done if ya know what I mean," Peter said, leaning in as his father put an arm around him.

"Peter-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just- I thought that considering how they slept together and all that Warren would not be your first choice to watch Kurt." 

"It's exactly why I chose him. Being with an omega during Heat can be a very... intimate thing," Erik said before he was interrupted by Peter. 

"If you start talking about your sex life with Charles again I'm going to jump overboard," he told his father, who only sighed dramatically.

"As I was saying, it can be very intimate, even if the two parties are not mated. Alphas tend to be protective over omegas they are close to, just as I am protective over Charles, but also Alex, even though he's mated to Hank. Warren will be protective over Kurt, will notice things that even me or the others won't or can't. His natural alpha tendencies, mixed with is aggressive nature and natural bird instincts make him the perfect candidate. "

"And if he gets a little too invested in protecting Kurt?"

"I meant what I said about throwing people overboard."

"And if Kurt reciprocates? Cause I'm pretty sure Kurt is totally ok with Warren trying to get into his pants." Peter argued. He wasn't trying to really defend Warren, but he thought himself the "cool cousin" and wasn't about to get in the way of Kurt getting laid. Erik turned to him with his trademark shark grin. 

"Well Warren can fly can't he?"


	5. Chapter V

My dearest Erik, 

I hope things are going well on your voyage home to Westchester. I know our dear Ororo does not sail with you but I hope the wins are favorable to you nonetheless. The reason I wish you home so soon, other than my unchanging and undying love for you, of course, is because Nina is advancing in her powers and just yesterday she brought a very large viper into the house. Now, you know, my love, I support mutants using their powers wholeheartedly, but it was a snake, Erik. A snake! Into the house! She brought a giant-ass viper into the house! It was during the middle of Sunday dinner and she just plopped it down on the table. You probably would've thought it funny, but. I. Did. Not. Anywho, you know she's one of the children that listens to you more than she does to me. Peter has told me what occurred between our dear nephew and Warren. You really needn't be so hard on the boy, though of course, I am grateful that you did not walk in to find them mated. The children are very excited about seeing Kurt and the others. Jean and Hank especially. I, of course, eagerly await your return with open arms, an open heart, and open legs. (Don't let any of them see that.) There are, however, urgent matters that I must discuss with you once you return, that I needn't burden Peter with. 

Your beloved husband,  
Charles, Duke of Westchester 

 

"And you're quite certain you can get this to your father?" Charles asked Peter, placing a letter addressed to Erik on his desk. Peter was good for delivering messages and news, his speed being able to carry him across the waves to his step-father's estate from his father's ship, or anywhere else he might need to be. Peter was currently standing in Charles' office in Westchester with his sister Lorna, Hank, who severed as Charles chief of staff and head scientist, and Jean, one of the several orphaned mutant kids Charles and Erik had taken in over the years that was effectively his sibling too at this point. Logan, the head of security, was also there, smoking a cigar he got from God-knows-where. 

"Yes. Also, why couldn't I just run Kurt from Margali's to here?" Peter asked his dad. Charles merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it cause I dropped Lorna in the ocean that one time?"

"It's because you dropped Lorna in the ocean that one time."

"I mean, she was fine."

"I was not fine!" Lorna protested. "I got pneumonia from that you asshole."

"Technically, you didn't get pneumonia from the cold," Hank interjected. "Pneumonia is actually an infection of the lungs." 

"This house is full of nerds!" Lorna said. 

"Didn't you want to go to University to study geophysics?" Logan asked, taking a puff out of his cigar.

"Peter, please take this to Erik. Lorna, don't you have studying to do?" Charles gave both his children a meaningful look. Peter ran to the other side of the desk, giving Charles a quick kiss on the cheek before taking the letter and zipping away. Lorna left less slowly, getting up out of her chair with a theatric sigh, and closing the door with a flick of her hand. 

"Did you tell Erik about Stryker's plot?" Hank asked once they were gone. 

"No. I believe it's best to wait until he gets here. He will certainly not be pleased by this." 

"No Erik is definitely not going to be pleased that Stryker and others are plotting to claim that your claim to the Duchy of Westchester is invalid, your children are illegitimate, say that Kurt IS legitimate so they can marry him to one of their own and use that to claim your land and estate?" Hank said dryly. How Stryker had found out about Kurt when he'd been hidden away to Margali's at such a young age, they didn't know, but luckily an ally of the Hellfire Club named Sage had been able to find out about the plot and pass the word on to Emma, who informed Charles. 

"Perhaps it would've been better if Warren had claimed Kurt," Logan mused. Charles and Hank's heads both snapped to look at him.

"Logan," Charles said as if he couldn't believe what the alpha had suggested. "Kurt is only seventeen and Warren is nineteen, which isn't exactly much better. They're too young-"

"You and Erik were that age when you had David," Logan said quietly. "While it's nice and all to hope that all your children and your sister's will be able to marry for love, it's not the nature of the world we live in. You're lucky so far that the ones that have all found spouses worthy of their title and rank. But it won't last. And if Warren were to claim Kurt, you'd know your nephew was in good hands. And they're both from respectable noble families so they could without any of the other nobles grumbling too much about it." 

"He has a point," Hank agreed. 

"I will not be making any decisions about what will be done regarding Kurt until my husband gets here," Charles eventually said decisively. "And I suggest that no one mentions what Kurt and Warren did when Raven gets here. We all know that Warren is not her favorite person, and I know she will not take any of this well."


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be real, there's not a lot of actual plot in this. ;)

The _Mutant_ continued to sail West.

Kurt would often come to Warren at night after most of the others had gone to bed. On the nights when it was clear with no threat of rain, Warren slept in a hammock attached to the two masts, up in the air, allowing him to stretch out his wings as he slept. Kurt would teleport up to him, greet him with a soft kiss. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would go straight to making out. And when that grew too hot, Kurt would carefully shift up to sit in Warren's lap, unlace the flap of cloth that covered Warren's crotch, as Warren, in turn, would divest Kurt of his own pants. They would kiss hungrily, careful to keep quiet, as Kurt would position himself onto Warren's hard cock and thrust downward as Warren came up to meet him. Kurt would ride Warren until he came with a soft whimper, Warren holding Kurt close to him as he continued to thrust up into the omega's tight heat, each thrust causing a soft gasp or whimper to be emitted from the already sensitive omega, until Warren would feel the band inside about to snap and he would pull out quickly to spill his seed on the omegas front. And while yes, the alpha, more primal side of Warren, would prefer to keep his cock inside the omega while he came, feel the knot grow as it tied them together, biting the other's neck as he did so, that all the other alphas would know Kurt was _his_ , Warren could not say that he did not take any pleasure in seeing Kurt painted in the alpha's cum, the white evidence of their passion a stark contrast against the other mutant's blue skin.

After a week or so of sailing, they stopped at a port for some technical reason or other that Warren didn't really care to listen to. Warren and Kurt were had to stay aboard with Scott to 'guard' the ship while the others went ashore. Riptide told Warren it was because he'd "had too much fun" at their last docking. And like, yeah he'd had a  _great_ time but he kind of wanted to take Kurt (discreetly) out on a date and you just can't do that on a ship full of pirate's where everyone's up in everyone else's business. Riptide had then told Warren that the reason Scott was being left behind too, was because, as much as Erik loved living up to his reputation as a terrible cockblock, he had things to do and Scott was the next best option. Though fortunately for Warren (and Kurt) no one had told Scott of this, so once everyone else had left Scott turned to the others to and said, "You know what? I'm gonna go take a nap. Use Protection," and before either Warren or Kurt could deny anything, he was gone. 

And Warren can not deny the pleasure he took, bending Kurt over one of the cannons below deck, taking his time as he usually could not to work the omega open until Warren could fit his whole hand inside, before pounding into him roughly, as Kurt begged for him to do. Then later fucking Kurt up against the wall, the lewd sounds of sex echoing through the galley. Warren hoped Scott wouldn't suddenly get hungry and wander down for a sandwich, before quickly dismissing the thought. He really didn't want to be thinking about Scott right now, especially with what he and Kurt were doing. The omega's legs were wrapped around the alpha's waist, his arms clinging to Warren's neck, his head thrown back in pleasure, baring his neck for Warren to bite and mark. One hand traced down to wrap around Kurt's dick, the omega letting out a strangled moan as Warren started to jerk him off in time with the thrust of his hips. 

"Warren! Yes, just like that!" Kurt nearly shouted. Warren gladly did as he was told, picking up his pace as he felt the knot at the base of his cock begin to swell. And wait no hold on, that wasn't supposed to be happening. Warren was pretty sure alphas could only knot if there was an omega in heat, or they were in a rut, but Kurt wasn't in heat and Warren wasn't in a rut, so what the fuck? He tried to pull out but it was already too late. Kurt let out a small yelp of pain, his tail slithering down the valley between Warren's wings, and  _oh,_ that felt good. And before either of them knew it they both were coming; Kurt on Warren's chest and hand, Warren of course inside the omega. There were a few moments of bliss as the high faded before Warren looked down and realized  _shit._ He'd knotted Kurt. He'd knotted Kurt and come inside of him, while neither of them were in heat no less, and he was pretty sure that meant he'd just gotten Kurt pregnant. And if Kurt ended up pregnant, unmated as he was (wait, did this mean they were mated now?), Warren knew that everyone would immediately know he was the one that had fathered the child. And they would be right. And Mystique would probably kill him. Or at least make him wish he were dead. The Brotherhood tended to be very protective of their children. And they (but especially Raven) would probably not be very thrilled with one of their children pregnant at seventeen by an asshole-pirate-disinherited-lord. 

Shit. 


	7. Chapter 7

 They decided to go to Gambit. Warren would go alone and ask a few "hypothetical" questions and then tell Kurt any answers he got later. It would probably be way too suspicious if they went together and asked.  

Warren knew that Erik would not hesitate to fulfill his earlier promise of throwing the boy overboard. And would be immediately suspicious of the questions Warren was asking.

Janos had been close with Azazel, back in the day. And neither Warren nor Kurt wanted to look him in the eye and ask him said questions, even if he could be persuaded into not immediately going to Erik.

Alex was also an option. But like Janos, would probably immediately go to Erik. Or worse off, go to Erik and tell him that he needs to give the younger crew members another Talk. 'The Talk' as in the sex talk that Erik gives them every year, which made everyone super uncomfortable and Sean Cassidy once described as worse than the time Erik pushed him off of one of the masts when he was learning to fly.

"So I have a few hypothetical questions," Warren began, trying to be nonchalant.

"My favorite kind," Gambit said, black eyes glittering. He motioned for the boy to continue.

 "So is it like, um, is it, like common or anything for alphas to knot omegas when they weren't in heat? Because I was kind of under that impression and I was curious if that was a thing that maybe sometimes happened," Warren rambled, scratching the back of his neck. He pretended not to notice the suspicious look Peter gave him from where he was knitting a sweater by the window.

 "It can happen, yes," Gambit answered. "Not exactly talked about, but expect to when you're older, if you ever are mated to knot your mate a few times when neither of you are in heat. Anything else?"

 "Um, yeah, and is it, like still hypothetically, you do knot an omega, in or out of heat, is it guaranteed that the omega will become pregnant from that?" Warren asked, still ignoring Peter. Remy regarded him carefully.

 "If the omega is in heat and you do end up knotting him, or her," he added the latter part after a small pause as if he knew it didn't exactly apply to Warren. "There is a high chance of pregnancy. If you knot him out of heat, there is less of a chance, but it's still higher than if you didn't knot the omega."

 "What exactly made you so curious about pregnancy all of a sudden?" Peter asked.

"Oh you know, the natural curiosity that comes with youth," Warren answered. Both Remy and Peter both narrowed their eyes at him, before glancing at each other. 

"Warren," Peter started slowly. "Did you do something that maybe, just maybe, has gotten my cousin pregnant?" 

"Maybe."

"Is it from when he was in Heat or something else?" 

"Something else." Peter waited for Warren to continue, which he did. "We were having sex and I knotted him." 

"When? Did you not listen to what my dad said; he's serious about throwing you overboard by the way. When did you even have time-"

"Yes, I heard what the Captian said and you cannot tell him until we get to Westchester. And the other day when Kurt and I were left onboard with Scott," Warren answered. 

"And what did you do to Scott?" Remy asked. 

"Nothing! Everyone disembarked and he was just like "I'm going to go take a nap, use protection-'"

"And then you didn't," Remy commented. 

"Oh sure, the one time people actually want Scott Summers to be a cockblock, he decides to take a nap," Peter said sardonically. "You know he walked in on us yesterday? And then he had the audacity to be like "Learn to lock your doors!" Like, learn to knock much?" 

"I didn't need to know that," Warren commented. "And what about Kurt? What do we do?"

"Ok so, technically, we don't know that Kurt is pregnant," Peter said. 

"He could not be," Remy added. "But it would be too early to tell."

"Yes. So you're not going to say anything about this to anyone yet. He could very well not be pregnant. When we get to Westchester, Hank will be able to look him over and tell.  _Then_ we tell my parents," Peter told him. 

"And if he is pregnant? What will they do about it?" Warren asked. 

"Depends. They might cover it up. Or they might have you two married."

"Married? But that wouldn't-"

"It would though. You're still the son of the Duke of Worthington. And yeah, Kurt's illegitimate but he is still the nephew of the Duke of Westchester, making him of noble birth," Peter said. 

"And since he's of noble birth, I could get permission to marry him." 

"Your father wouldn't grant it, would he?" Remy asked the younger mutant. 

"No, but the Queen would. And her say out-rules my father's," Warren answered. 

"You and Kurt should talk about it though. Talk about how you two might want to approach things if he is pregnant," Peter advised. "If he is and really doesn't want to marry you, my fathers won't make him." 

"I wouldn't want him to be forced into that either," Warren murmured, again thinking of his own parents and how unhappy they were. 

"I know," Peter said reassuringly. "I promise we won't say anything to anyone." 

 

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight," Kurt commented, snuggled close to Warren's side in the hammock. That was another good thing about being at sea, if it wasn't cloudy you could always see the stars shining. 

"You know what else is beautiful?" Warren asked his lover. 

"What?"

"You." Warren couldn't see Kurt all that well in the darkness, but he was sure the other was blushing a dark purple. Kurt leaned in to place a soft kiss to Warren's cheek. 

"You're sweet. I don't know how I thought you were a fearsome pirate."

"I am a very fearsome pirate, thank you very much. And I'm a great fighter. I just happen to have a soft spot for you," Warren told him, placing a kiss to Kurt's soft lips. Kurt kissed him back hungrily, as one of Warren's hands traced down and came to rest on the lower part of his abdomen. 

"Would you want to marry me?" Kurt asked, breaking the kiss. "If it turns out I am with child, would you want that? With me?"

"I've never really given it much thought before you," Warren confessed. "I mean, when I was younger I just thought that I would be married off to someone my father chose who   
I could never love. And then I ran away and I just never thought I would fall in love or marry or anything like that. Would _you_ want that?" 

"I like being with you. I like you a lot. And I never really thought that any alpha would be interested in me like you are. But marriage is a big commitment-"

"So is raising a kid."

"True. I'm not opposed to the idea of marrying you, _Liebling,"_ Kurt told him softly. "But even if I am with child, which we don't know for certain yet, I don't think we should rush into things. "

"We still have a few days before we're to reach Westchester. And a few months before you'll start showing. We have time," Warren assured his lover before kissing him passionately. 

 

A few days later, just as Warren had said, they reached Westchester. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
